Ramblings One Last Time
by XxMidnightRosesxX
Summary: The day has come. The choice between Krad, Dark, and Satoshi. Who will Daisuke accept? Bundle of short cuteness in my opinion. Reactions by Dai,Sato,Krad,Dark


**Ramblings; One Last Time**

Disclaimer: As stated in every other D.N. Angel fanfic I have written, I do not own any of these characters! Plus, I'm not Japanese!

A/N: How long has it been since I posted any stories up? O.O AH! This will be my first fanfic posted in 2006! OMG! (jumps up and down) I cannot believe it's been this long! The mayhem must ensue!

_XxMRxX:_ Ramblings is coming to an end.

_Daisuke:_ (sighs) Thank goodness.

_Krad & Dark: _(teary eye) Why must this end?

_Satoshi: _(yawns and waits)

_XxMRxX: _And now the conclusion to…**Ramblings**

Daisuke sat on his bed. Since figuring out Satoshi, Krad, and Dark liked him…_a lot_… things have become complicated. Who to choose? Crimson eyes fell to the ground. If only there was a way to make everyone happy.

_Daisuke:_ Poor fic Dai… (teary eye)

_Satoshi:_ (scowls but pats Dai on head) It will be alright.

_Krad: _(pulls Dai away from Sato) MINE! (cuddles Dai)

_Dark: _(smirks) Ours (hugs both Krad and Dai)

This was it; the final day. Krad, Satoshi, and Dark (by the power of fanfics) waited in the park. Daisuke stood only a few feet away. _Why do I have to decide?_ Daisuke felt the blood rushing to his face. _What happens if they don't want to?_

_Daisuke:_ (confused) What is going on?

_Satoshi:_ (pulls out gun) Author shall die!

_Krad:_ (evil gleam in eyes) I think I know (whispers in Dai's ear)

_Daisuke: _O.O EEK!

_Dark: _(laughs) So this was the plan!

Satoshi was the first to speak. "So Daisuke, who do you choose?" Daisuke's face went even redder if that was humanly possible. He resembled a ripe tomato. Krad and Dark raised their eyebrows. Something was defiantly worrying their precious red head. "Well…Um…What I want to-well-"Daisuke, out with it already!" Dark interrupted with a mischievous smirk on his lips._ Deep breath Daisuke,_ Daisuke thought to himself and after letting out one long sigh he spoke quickly, "Whataboutafoursome?" Satoshi, Krad, and Dark feel down in disbelief. Though Daisuke had spoken quickly the three of them had heard exactly what he said or at least they got the general meaning of the words.

_Daisuke:_ (reads it over) O.O (faints)

_Krad: _(bursts out laughing) Daisuke I love you! (hugs the unconscious red head)

_Dark: _(laughs) YAY!

_Satoshi:_ (hides blush) Daisuke will never do this…

_Daisuke:_ (wakes up) Is it over?

"I knew you all would hate me." Quickly, Daisuke turned around in a vain attempt to hide the tears in his crimson eyes. He rubbed away the moisture with his back to the three. Suddenly Daisuke fell to the ground due to the weight of his three admires rushing at him at once. "It's a perfect idea!" Three voices said as one, each wanting to make Daisuke happy. Daisuke smiled to himself and thought, _Well it's a start._

_XxMRxX: _THE END!

_Daisuke: _AW! I'm really terrified, but happy at the same time!

_Krad:_ My love (cuddles)

_Dark: _GROUP HUG!

_Satoshi:_ (scowls)

_Dark: _Come on creepy boy!

_All: _(group hug)

A/N: Short and sweet. Love the foursome (smiles). Not as good as the others, I just hope you can all forgive me. Tell me what you think by reviewing…Now time to thank all my reviewers from…

**Ramblings; Krad and Daisuke Part II**

_gwertygwerty:_ True, Satoshi is the only one who hasn't tried to molest poor littleDaisuke. Yep, this time it is the end. Thanks for reviewing and I hoped you enjoy the ending, even if it was bizarre.

_xShatteredSoulx:_ Well he sorta ends up with Sato...I don't think it was the way you exactly wanted it be the though, lol. I do like Krad and Daisuke pairing, but not that many people seem to write it, mainly because it's hard to write one that stays true to the manga...I'm sorry it's the last one, but at least it ends up a bang...sorta.

_Shimmering Solitude: _lol, thanks for reviewing!

_I'mAGirlxD: _Daisuke and Dark do look hott together...and of course Daisuke wouldn't just ditch them all...though it would have been funny if he just ran away with some random classmate.

_schizo and proud: _wow! lol, your neighbor has great timing. (smiles) Just because it's the end of the rambling saga doesn't mean you have to stop rambling. keep rambling until you can't ramble no more!

Krad was very close, but he did get the farthest with Daisuke than the others. Sato can't try to kill me anymore since it's the end (teary eye) I'm going to miss writing these ramblings. I may just have to come back with a new saga...who knows...maybe during the summertime though...curse education! (smiles) thanks!

_mad hatter: _Thanks! I don't know if I'm the first one to think of this idea or not...probably not...but I just thought hey, that might be fun! lol. I'm glad you like the idea too. Daisuke and Satoshi are cute together! I love reading all the fics about 'em!

_tohmaXshuichi: _thanks!

_Phoenix Bakura: _O.O (speechless) ...wow...(cough) Anyway! After that display there is really nother I can say...THANKS! (smiles then leaves Daisuke with Pheonix Bakura)

_to lazy to login (sorry): _It's alright. I get lazy too. Yay, people like Krad/Dai! Thanks!

_The Kawaii Rijekuto: _Thanks! I'm glad so many people find this ramblings funny. As long as I can make one person laugh, I have done my job. (watches Satoshi walk around) I'm afraid I can never make him laugh though...(sigh)

_furgle: _(innocent smile) I did nothing...

_La LLama: _LLAMA! (jumps around) XD Thanks!

_NekoKittySora: _Satoshi didn't shot me...at least not yet (looks around) Krad maybe on PCP though I'm not quite sure. I may have to do some research on that. Sato/Dai do make a cute couple, but I couldn't quite see Daisuke dumping any of these guys.

_dragonfly-affinity: _I'm sorry this has to come to an end, thanks for reviewing!

_Classy Raven: _(hugs) Thanks! lol (huggles author again) I feel loved and so does Dai. lol

_DanyChic: _Um I'm not really sure if this is longer or not, but I do hope it's up to your standards. Thanks for reading all the ramblings!

_crazy novelist-san: _lol! I would have never guessed you had sugar...(whistles innocently) Well what do you expect when Satoshi holds any weapon, threats are sure to ensue.

_darkmoon1202: _Thanks! I personally enjoyed writing Krad/Dai ones more than the others. You shall never know what I have done to Krad, mawahahaha! Bob says Hi and he hopes you had bacon at least once this year...Why Bob wants you to have bacon, I have no idea. O.O omg, someone wants to be like me! (jumps around) I'm an idol to others! AHHH! This is when you know the world is going to end! O.O ANYWAY, bye! (waves)

_Takaramono Kaiser: _lol, that was interesting. Thanks for the short story! (smiles)

_Lady Duzie: _lol, I believe your review was the closest to how this story ended. Congrats! (dances and throws a party)

_the-freak-on-your-block: _Hey, I thoughtI was the freak on my block (pouts). Thanks for reviewing to all my other ones and-(notices Daisuke imitation and tries to resist...sadly all attempts fail since I just posted this last one) I'm sorry it's not as good as the others...I have failed! (begs for mercy)


End file.
